1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to: a portable terminal apparatus such as a smartphone or a tablet computer terminal; a method of registering an image processing apparatus, which is to be implemented by the portable terminal apparatus; and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium having a program to make a computer of the portable terminal apparatus register an image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following description sets forth the inventor's knowledge of related art and problems therein and should not be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art.
In recent years, there has been a known technique for allowing users to take a snapshot of a two-dimensional code attached on an image processing apparatus, such as a quick response (QR) code (registered trademark), with a camera of a portable terminal apparatus; and allowing the portable terminal apparatus to perform the following: analyzing the two-dimensional code obtained by the camera to detect address information of the image processing apparatus; registering the image processing apparatus on the portable terminal apparatus; generating a job such as a print job in accordance with an application installed on the portable terminal apparatus to operate the image processing apparatus from the portable terminal apparatus; and transmitting the print job to the image processing apparatus registered on the portable terminal apparatus (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications No. 2006-001063 and No. 2007-034443, for example).
Conventionally, an image processing apparatus can be registered on a portable terminal apparatus even if it does not support an application for operating the image processing apparatus, which is installed on the portable terminal apparatus, and even if it is in a state such that it hardly can be operated from the portable terminal apparatus, for example in the event of breakdown. This can cause inconvenience; i.e., the image processing apparatus registered on the portable terminal apparatus may not be able to provide services in response to a print job from the portable terminal apparatus.
The description herein of advantages and disadvantages of various features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed in other publications is in no way intended to limit the present invention. Indeed, certain features of the invention may be capable of overcoming certain disadvantages, while still retaining some or all of the features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed therein.